TAKDIR
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Ya, bahkan takdirpun berpihak pada mereka berdua. ShikaIno..


**TAKDIR**

_Warning : AU, agak OOC, death chara_

_Pairing : ShikaIno_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Cendy Hoseki_

_**-ShikaIno-**_

_Konoha, 22 September _

Hujan masih mengguyur kota ini sejak semalam. Membawa hawa dingin yang tak ayal membuat siapapun menggigil kedinginan. Tak heran jika orang-orang lebih memilih menghabisakan waktu mereka dengan bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka sembari menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Terlebih lagi awan hitam yang sejak kemarin menggantung di langit sepertinya enggan untuk memberikan kesempatan pada sang mentari untuk berbagi kehangatan di bumi.

Wanita itu memandangi rinai-rinai hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Entah mengapa rasanya ia tak menyukai hujan yang turun kali ini. Ia ingin melihat dan merasakan sinar mentari yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia ingin mendengar kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di balkon kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat taman bunganya. Dan yang terpenting, ia ingin melihat awan hari ini. Tapi sepertinya alam berkehendak lain. Wanita itu harus menahan keinginananya saat ini. Karena nampaknya hujan masih enggan beranjak.

Wanita itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas perutnya. Dan ia kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pria di ambang pintu. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir teh herbal yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana wanita itu sedang duduk bersandar diatasnya. Wanita muda itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria muda itu. Dia menerima cangkir itu dan menghirup aromanya, lalu disesapnya teh itu pelan-pelan.

"Terima Kasih, Shika." Ucap wanita itu sembari tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Ino? Disana kau akan dapat perawatan intensif dari dokter-dokter terbaik."

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ino' itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakan cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal sedikit itu ke atas meja. Ditatapnya pria di depannya ini dan berkata, " Tidak. Aku ingin dirawat di rumah saja."

Shikamaru tampak menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa wanita di depannya itu sangat keras kepala, dan hal ini memang merepotkan baginya. Ia memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Ino. Mengenal Ino selama 28 tahun bukan jaminan untuk mengerti secara detail keinginan gadis ini. Dengan wajah kusut ia bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau akan lebih terjamin bila dirawat di sana."

Ino menatap Shikamaru sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lagi sembari berkata, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bukan dengan dokter, suster, ataupun aktifitas-aktifitas pengobatan."

Shikamaru tertegun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok Ino. Pandangan matanya melembut. Ia sadar, kalo Ino sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Pria berkuncir nanas itu dengan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Ino dan ikut duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan ia menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menuntun kepala sang istri untuk besandar di dadanya. Tangan kananya menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya. Sedangkan Ino yang awalnya sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya mulai menyamankan diri di pelukan suaminya. Pandangan mereka lurus ke depan. Kearah foto pernikahan mereka.

Di foto tersebut, Ino tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun putih miliknya. Sedangakan Shikamaru yang biasanya berwajah mengantuk tampak tersenyum kecil di foto tersebut. Tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya menambah kesan wibawa pada dirinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat pengantin wanitanya, seolah-olah tak akan melepaskannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Shika-kun," gumam Ino perlahan. Shikamaru yang terkejut hanya mampu terdiam. " maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu tahun ini." Ino terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba rasa perih menyergap hatinya. Bahkan air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf bila selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu membebanimu. Maaf…"

Tes… Tes…

Air mata Ino sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sedangkan sejak tadi Shikamaru hanya diam. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Tangannya mengepal, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

Ino menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Shika-kun, terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk empat ta- akh tidak, untuk selama ini. Terima kasih untuk ikatan persahabatan yang kau berikan padaku sejak kita masih kecil. Terima kasih untuk ikatan cinta yang kau berikan padaku ketika kita beranjak remaja. Dan terima kasih untuk ikatan pernikahan yang kau telah berikan selama empat tahun ini."

Ino memandang suaminya dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu Shika, dulu, sekarang, sampai nanti."

Shikamaru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia membelai rambut Ino. Hatinya hancur saat Ino mengatakan hal itu. Akh, tidak. Hatinya sudah hancur ketika Ino divonis menderita gagal ginjal dan harus secepatnya diadakan operasi transplantasi ginjal. Dan yang membuat seolah dirinya hancur adalah ketika ia tak menemukan seorangpun yang cocok untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Ino. Termasuk dirinya. Saat itu ia merasa gagal menjadi suami yang baik untuk Ino. Segala upaya telah dilakukannya. Pergi ke pengobatan alternative, mencari dokter handal di luar negeri. Tapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Miris memang melihat istrinya yang selalu bersemangat dan energik tiba-tiba harus terkulai di tempat tidur. Yang biasanya berseri-seri kini menjadi pucat. Rasanya hidup sudah tak bermakna lagi.

"Aku percaya kau akan sembuh Ino," terdengar kegetiran dalam suaranya. Shikamaru mencium pucuk kepala Ino sembari terus mengelusnya, "Dan kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Sampai kau menjadi nenek-nenek cerewet dan aku menjadi kakek-kakek pemalas."

Ino tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa suaminya itu sangat mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai suaminya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru di tangannya. Perlahan ia mengarahkan tangan suaminya untuk menyentuh pipinya. Diciumnya telapak tangan suaminya. Dan dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah suaminya, "Aku percaya itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum, iamenarik selimutnya supaya istrinya merasa hangat. "Tidurlah." Ucap Shikamaru sembari mengecup dahi Ino.

Ino menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya. Sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia bergumam, "Terima kasih Shika."

Saat Ino sudah benar-benar memejamkan matanya, tangis Shikamarupun pecah.

_**-ShikaIno-**_

_Konoha, 23 September_

Hujan masih membasahi kota ini. Meskipun kini kadarnya tidak sederas kemarin. Jalananpun masih lenggang. Orang-orang masih enggan melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi serombongan orang yang malah berdiri di tengah hujan. Mereka tidak peduli meskipun tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Pandangan mereka hanya terpaku pada suatu titik. Dimana seorang pria tampak sedang bersimpuh di sebuah pusara. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Di sampingnya, seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru dan pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya tengah membujuk pria tersebut untuk berdiri. Tapi pria tersebut tetap tidak bergeming.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam seorang pria bermata lavender. "Air mata kami yang kemarin belum kering, dan sekarang kami harus mengeluarkan air mata ini lagi karena tindakan bodohmu."

Pria berambut merah bata di sampingnya menyahut, "Seandainya kemarin kita dapat mencegahnya, Neji. Mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Pria yang dipanggil Neji tadi menoleh, "Kau benar Gaara. Ini memang salah kita."

"Tidak ini salahku, seandainya kemarin aku menemaninya seharian. Mungkin ia masih ada di sini. Di antara kita." Sahut pria yang masih bersimpuh di sebuah pusara tadi. Air matanya masih tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sudahlah Chouji, Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak mampu mengendalikan mobilnya. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" Ucap seorang pria berambut raven. Matanya berkilat marah. "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu Chouji. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa sangat kehilangan. Tidakkah kau melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedari tadi juga menangis dalam diam disampingmu?"

Chouji terhenyak. Dalam sekejap ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut kuning dan berambut coklat yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia terkejut mendapati kedua sahabatnya juga tengah menangis meskipun tanpa suara. "Naruto, Kiba, kalian…"

"Kami juga kehilangan dia Chouji. Dia juga sahabat kami." Pria berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu menyahut. Di wajahnya terulas senyuman tipis.

"Mungkin yang salah adalah kami. Kami yang tidak becus menjaganya saat dia sedang terpuruk. Kami kurang peka akan keadaannya." Sahut Kiba, pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang mengelus sebuah nisan menyahut. "Mungkin inilah yang namanya takdir. Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya?" Ia menarik napas sembari mengelus nisan di sampingnya lagi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat nisan tersebut, "Shika jaga Ino baik-baik di sana."

_**-ShikaIno-**_

**OMAKE :**

Sai turun dari mobilnya. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuket bunga lily.

"Sai?" Sapa seorang pemuda raven yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sapa Sai pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Menemani Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua juga ada di dalam." Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke pintu gerbang pemakaman Konoha. "Kau baru pulang dari Prancis?" tanyanya lagi.

Sai menghela nafas. Di wajahnya terlihat sekali gurat kesedihan, "Aku langsung mengatur jadwalku agar bisa pulang secepat mungkin begitu mendengar kabar bahwa dia telah pergi." Sai mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi apakah hampir tiap hari Sakura datang kemari?"

Sasuke menatap Sai sambil tersenyum, "Bukan hanya Sakura yang tiap hari kemari. Naruto juga kemari tiap hari."

"Eh? Kenapa Naruto juga kemari tiap hari?"

"Menengok Shikamaru."

Sai terkejut, "Apa maksudmu Sas?"

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. Pandangan matanya nanar, "Shikamaru telah tiada. Dia pergi sehari setelah Ino dimakamkan." Sasuke diam sejenak ketika dilihatnya Sai melotot tak percaya. "Ino meninggal pada pagi hari. Dan entah kenapa Shikamaru bersikeras untuk memakamkannya sore itu juga. Setelah pemakaman kami berkumpul di rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berkata bahwa dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Malam itu juga dia pergi dengan mengendarai mobil. Tapi sayang, karena seharian hujan, jalan menjadi licin. Dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya ketika di tikungan, sehingga akhirnya berakibat fatal. Semalaman dia koma, dan pada dini hari para dokter berkata bahwa dia sudah..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya tampak menegang sesaat.

Sai mengerti. Dia tersenyum miris, "Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar berjodoh. Bahkan takdirpun berpihak pada mereka." Sai melemparkan pandangannya ke langit biru. Langit tampak cerah hari ini. Tidak ada awan hitam ataupun tanda-tanda akan hujan.

"Hn. Mereka lahir di hari yang berurutan. Dan pergipun dihari yang berurutan. Begitu maksudmu?"

Sai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ya. Selain itu, Ino pergi di hari ulang tahun Shika. Dan Shika menyusulnya di hari ulang tahun Ino. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai kisah cinta yang romantis."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"_Ya bahkan takdirpun berpihak pada mereka"_

**.:FIN:.**

Yeah… Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nangkring di Ffn sebagai reader, saya publish fict juga. Ini adalah fict pertama saya. Dengan pair ShikaIno.

Saya sadar sebagai newbie, tentunya fict ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Oleh karena itu, kesan, kritik, maupun saran silakan sampaikan saja melalui review atau PM juga boleh.

Terima Kasih.

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
